Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Fate
by DarkAngelicEevee
Summary: Remilia lived the normal life of a Leafeon until she's transported to an odd world where all Pokemon look like humans. Now, with her new friend, Esper, an Espeon, of course. The duo must find a way to calm Arceus and stop him from destroying the world! Rated T for probable cursing in the future.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way, nor do I own the concept of Gijinka pokemon, which are basically human versions of pokemon but still have the attacks and abilities.

The small lake in the Spring Path glimmered as a small ray of sun gleamed down between the trees. There was silence this summer morning that was only broken by the slight summer breeze and the pacing of a small Leafeon. The Leafeon's pelt glimmered in the small rays of sunlight, causing what looked like sparkles to shoot off of her fur.

The Leafeon silently padded up to the lake and peered through the water, as if she was searching for something. She gave a small yawn and lied down, her muzzle barely touching the lake. As she slowly drifted to sleep, she felt something poke at her. Jumping up, she peered around. After finding nothing around her, she stayed, sitting up, her ears twitching with confusion.

The Leafeon was suddenly blinded as a ball of light tackled her muzzle. She bounced back and blinked at the ball, poking it with her paw. The ball suddenly started moving away, leaving a small trail of light behind it, only to fade away as the ball moved. She naively followed the ball, wanting to get a better look at the shiny, shiny sphere of wonder.

Before long, the Leafeon found herself lost, and the ball had disappeared. She desperately looked around for some sort of exit, but she was surrounded by un-pierced darkness. She began running, trying desperately to find a way out. Instead she found herself tripping and falling at a high speed into what seemed like an endless hole…

When she woke up, the Leafeon was being nudged. Something didn't seem quite right. She rose to a sitting position, only to be greeted by what looked like a human. "Are you okay?" The human said. The Leafeon stared wide-eyed at the creature. He looked like a human, but he had the ears of an Espeon. Not to mention, as she looked more closely at the boy, he had a tail to match his ears. The Leafeon blinked as she continued to observe him. He had a gem on his forehead, like an Espeon does, with short, pale pink hair, and purple eyes. He also wore a turtle-necked shirt that matched the color of his hair and a light purple scarf that was long enough to reach his knees.

"Are you even paying attention? What's your name?" He asked, clearly annoyed that she was staring at him instead of answering. The Leafeon blinked, not sure if she would be able to answer him in a way that he understood. After all, he seemed to only be able to talk like a human.

The Leafeon took a deep breath before attempting to answer him. "My name is Remilia." She finally said, her voice somewhat raspy from lack of use. This confused her since she usually talks quite a lot. She stared widely at the nothing. Remilia wasn't used to anything that she said not being voiced as any of the cries and growls that Pokemon normally talked in.

"Well at least I finally got you to talk..." The Espeon-human stood up, showing that he was wearing light purple pants, before reaching with his hand to help Remilia up. "My name is Esper."

Remilia stared at Esper for what seemed like a minute before realizing his gesture. She was able to get on her two feet. _Wait... That's not right... _Remilia thought to herself. She quickly spun around to look at herself. She looked like a human too!

Unlike Esper, Remilia wore a long skirt, and what seemed like a bag around her waist. It also seemed that the belt that her bag was attached to was also half of a skirt, though it was shorter than her actual skirt and unlike the pale, light yellow of her skirt, this half-skirt was a pale brown with a green floral pattern.

Remilia looked down to see that she was wearing a light, pale yellow, sleeveless shirt to match her skirt, with a small, light green necktie. As she looked at her arms, which where covered by detachable sleeves the same pale yellow, by with a bright green floral pattern like her half-skirt. Remilia also noticed that she was wearing subdued brown gloves. She looked at her feet, which wore the same color boots as her gloves.

Suddenly panicking, Remilia looked behind her, to find her leaf of a tail, which looked as mangled as ever, and she felt her head to find her normal, leafy cowlick, and her two Leafeon ears. She realized that she had rather long hair, with waves that reminded her of the ripples that flew from the water in the lake. She sighed from relief and looked back at Esper, who was staring back at her with a baffled expression.

"Are you… Okay?" He asked, almost as if he lacked a better question.

"I'm... Not sure..." She admitted, confused by so many questions flying through her mind and cluttering all of her thoughts.

Esper blinked and sighed. "Well can you at least tell me why I found you lying unconscious on the beach of all places?" He asked, gesturing to the large amount of sand around them and the ocean waves that stole away sand with each recede.

"Well, actually, I don't have an answer for that. I'm just as clueless as you are. Probably even more so..." She replied, looking around at the unfamiliar scenery as she spoke.

Esper shook his head. He opened his mouth to say more, but he was cut off by the cry of a little boy. But when Remilia looked more closely at the boy, she found that he had Pichu ears and a tail. _Is everyone here a Pokemon of some sort? But they look so much like humans! How is that possible?_ Remilia thought to herself.

The little Pichu was chasing a Haunter, who still looked like a human. He was carrying a shiny bell. Waving it around as he floated into a nearby cave. The Pichu was about to follow him before Esper caught up and stopped him. The Pichu still fighting his grip as Remilia caught up.

"Let me go! He took my Shoal Bell!" The boy cried, as he tried to reach the cave.

Esper didn't let go. "It's dangerous in there. You don't just go running into a mystery dungeon, especially at your age." He warned, with a kind tone. But at that point, the Pichu broke into tears and collapsed on the ground.

"M-my brother got me that bell! It's worth the world to me! Please! I need to get it back!" The child pleaded, clinging on to Esper by his legs.

"I think we should help him. If the bell means that much to him, it's the least we could do." Remilia spoke up. Esper looked back at her and nodded.

"Now I never said that we _wouldn't_. He just needs to know that it's dangerous for him to go on his own." He nodded, kneeling down and comforting the Pichu.

"You'll get it back for me?" The Pichu looked up hopefully. Remilia and Esper both nodded. "Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!" He burrowed his face into Esper's shirt before letting go. "I'll be okay waiting here. I'll be fine."

With that, Esper and Remilia entered the cave. Remilia glanced over her shoulder to check on the boy that was waiting for them. He was standing there, leaning as if he'd fall any minute as he waved quickly to the duo. She quickly looked around the mouth of the cave as she and Esper walked. With every step they took, the light grew dim, and every stalagmite seemed to be larger as they proceded father into the dungeon.

Author's note: Thank you for reading my first fic for Fanfiction. *throws confetti*

Review, or don't review. I don't mind. As long as you got this far.

Also, I got the line "wanting to get a better look at the shiny, shiny sphere of wonder" From The Neverending Meep, he gave me the idea when he Beta-read the chapter.


End file.
